The Christmas Gift from Overseas
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: Based off a True Story. It was going to be a blue Christmas for Chad without his best friend Troy in Albuquerque. Happy little oneshot about their friendship.


**So, I got this idea from my aunt at Thanksgiving but didn't have time to write it down. So, I changed it around a little, but in truth this is a true story. I'll explain more to you at the bottom of the page because I don't want to give away the ending!**

_**The Christmas Gift from Overseas**_

Sandy Danforth looked at her son, sitting at the dining room table of his grandmother's house, with a smile on her face, even though his face showed a look of sadness. He sighed and looked out at the table of food being piled on his plate, his face clearly showing that it wouldn't be a Merry Christmas without Troy.

That made her smile even more. Chad had just talked to Troy on the phone the other night. Chad was home from college for a few weeks, taking in the warm air and happiness of the holiday season. He was so used to the coldness of Massachusetts that being back in Albuquerque seemed like summer time.

But, the warm air and holiday season didn't put a smile on the poor boy's face. It was Christmas Eve, but no matter how hard any of the Danforth clan tried, Chad wasn't in the mood to smile, be happy, or show any emotion but sorrow.

Sandy remembered the look that spread across his face when he got the phone call the other night. Troy had called him, wishing him a Merry Christmas. The two laughed and cheered, but the minute the phone disconnected, tears had fallen down Chad's cheeks. It was the first Christmas ever that had found the two boys separated since the second grade. Now, as a junior in college, Chad was missing his best friend.

Of course, Chad wouldn't have missed him as much had he seen him in August or July. You see, Troy had decided against going to college on one of the hefty scholarships he'd been given. A soldier had stood in the halls of East High, his uniform on, telling kids about the army and the benefits of being in the military.

And Troy was taken in.

Coach Bolton had not been pleased when Troy turned down the scholarship from Duke. And then UCLA and UCONN. The straw that broke the camel's back had been Troy declining the opportunity to go to the University of North Carolina, full ride, expenses paid.

"What do you think you're doing!" Jack had yelled at Troy when they were at the basketball banquet.

"Dad, don't be mad, but I joined the army. I'm eighteen, I can decide without parental consent."

Sandy remembered the look on Jack's face; utter confusion, anger and fear all mixed into one. Troy's decision didn't surprise her though. Troy always seemed like the kind of kid that wanted to give back, and joining the army would definitely do that.

So, Troy went to Iraq. When he came home, everyone came around to see him. People shook his hand, and none of his friends could have been more proud of him. Then he went back and came back. Finally, Troy went to a ship out in the ocean for six months, and he told everyone but Chad he was coming home on Christmas Eve.

A smile spread across her face when Chad reached into his pocket to retrieve his oh-so important cellphone. It was Elizabeth Bolton calling to tell Chad she had something to give him for Christmas. That the present was from Troy and on the ride home he needed to stop by and pick it up.

"Mom," Chad said when he hung up. "We have to stop by the Boltons."

"Okay Sweetie," she said.

It was all part of the plan. Troy was home, waiting for Chad to walk though the door. Sandy had known for two weeks and she always thought she was going to give away the surprise. Chad didn't help her by always whining, 'I can't believe Troy's going to be away for Christmas!' 'Mom, isn't there something we can do to get him back?' 'Ugh! Why'd Troy have to join the stupid army anyway?!'

After Christmas Eve dinner at Grandma Kettle's house, Sandy piled her kids in the car and drove off toward the Boltons. It was a twenty minute ride because her mother lived outside of Albuquerque. Johnny, Chad's younger brother, flipped the channel on the radio station from Alvin singing "I still want a hula hoop!" to rap. Clarice covered her sixteen year old ears, saying she wasn't going to uncover them until he switched it back to Christmas songs. It was exactly how every Christmas had been for the Danforths – even Mr. Danforth had his ear plugs in knowing his kids would be fighting! – except Chad was looking silently out the window.

The group of five walked up to the door and Chad rang the bell. Jack ushered them in and told Chad the present was under the tree in the living room. Chad slowly walked into the room and saw the brightly lit, red and white adorned Christmas tree, but stood still.

Because, low and behold, under the tree was Troy, bow on his head, ribbon around his neck, and a candy cane in his hand. "Did you miss me?" he asked to Chad's still figure.

Sandy and Elizabeth stood side by side as they watched their sons embrace in a long awaited hug. The crackling of the fire was forgotten, the tree's flickering lights were just there. The centerpiece of the room Christmas Eve was one boy hugging the best friend he hadn't seen in months.

It didn't matter that Troy left for a training camp no more than three days after that wonderful Christmas Eve. It didn't matter that Chad didn't get to spend as much time as he would have wanted with his best friend. What mattered most was the package that was already unwrapped under the Christmas tree when Chad arrived at the Boltons' house that night.

**Okay, I said I'd tell you the background. Well...**

**My cousin's best friend is in the army and he was in Iraq. Everyone told my cousin that his best friend wasn't going to be coming home for a long time because his tour had been extended, except in truth, he was coming home on Thanksgiving at 3 o'clock in the morning. On the way home from my house, where we were eating, my cousin got a call from his friend's mom telling him that he needed to get a box of things he'd left there. When he got there, his friend was sitting at the dinner table! He had to go two days later so he could get stationed on a ship, but my cousin had the best thanksgiving he's ever had.**

**So, it's based off my cousin and his best friend. I thought it was really touching and wanted to share it with all of you. I hope you thought it was as touching as I did!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
